


On the Battlefield

by rokuxotax



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battlefield, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Percico - Freeform, established percy/nico, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuxotax/pseuds/rokuxotax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It did not seem real. In fact, though it was possible, Nico didn't think he would die on the battlefield. Not for him at least...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Please enjoy and do not cry to hard my angels. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The settings and characters in this fanfic do not belong to me.

It did not seem real. 

In fact, though it was possible, Nico did not _really_  think he was going to die on the battle field. 

Now that he thought about it, they were really quite close.

Gaea was quickly losing strength due to Jason and Leo's attacks, and with the two previously rival camps now in an alliance, the painful war seemed to be coming to an end.

Ha.

It wasn't his fault. It wasn't the son of Poseidon's fault.

He was busy, busy fighting off eerie looking monsters and creepers. He couldn't have noticed the smirking empousa sneaking from behind him.

He couldn't have... But Nico di Angelo did.

In fact, there was no way the sleep-deprived son of Hades could miss the incoming danger. Not when it came to Percy.

Percy had to be safe. Had to be happy in order for himself to be at peace.

In fact, that was the reason why Nico always had his eye on Perce. Always made sure to keep Percy's back covered so his weak spot would be safe.

"Percy!"

When he saw the female monster, he didn't think or hesitate.

With every last bit of energy he had cooped in his body, Nico used his strength to shadow-travel quickly in front of Percy, successfully blocking the impossibly sharp and long claws of the empousa demon.

"Wha-! Nico!"

Percy moved to help him and slashed Riptode through the beast but it was too late, the damage had been done.

Nico could feel his life-source slowly draining as he slumped to the ground, blood thickly pouring from the deep gashes in his chest.

As Nico clutched his chest, he could hear Percy gasping out useless assurances of health as the son of Poseidon proceeded to scoop up the Italian demigod and rush to the sidelines where healers were working.

As Percy  continued to panic while carrying Nico tightly close to chest, Nico could feel himself dying.

"Percy", he whispered, weakly tugging on the older boy's shirt.

"Don't worry Neeks. You'll be okay! It's hardly a scratch. We'll have some of these Apollo kids patch you up good as new," Percy said, a broken facade of cheerfulness on his face. 

Shaking his head, Nico tugged on Percy's shirt again.

"Put me down", he managed to say, coughing when Percy kneeled onto the grass speckled with red, Nico still tucked in his arms.

"You're going to be okay Ni-"

Nico shook his head and attempted to smile though it just resulted in a sad grimace.

"I'm dying Percy", he said gently, lifting up a tired hand to push back a stray hair stuck on Percy's face with sweat.

"D-don't say that Neeks," Percy pleaded with the demigod, tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

Nico watched helplessly, his heart hurting at the sight of his beloved.

"Don't be sad Perce. Please don't cry."

All that resulted in was pained sobbing. 

"Please don't leave me Nico. You can't! Remember, I love you. I finally admitted it. I broke up with Annabeth for you. We were going to travel the world," Percy cried, hugging Nico close.

At that, Nico felt himself crying.

"I know Percy, I know. I'm so sorry. I love you too, so much mi amore. But please, don't be sad. We'll see each other again. Live your life. Live it for the both of us," Nico managed to say strongly though his tears while gripping Percy.

Nodding, Percy leaned and kissed Nico's fabe, muttering 'I love you's and promises.

As Nico felt the last of his soul drift away, he whispered, "I love you Perseus."

When Percy pulled away, minutes later, and shook Nico gently, he felt a ripping horror tear through him. 

Nico wasn't coming home with him anymore.

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

Percy stood at the podium and smoothed his crisp, black suit.

"Hello everybody." 

The sky was blue and the grass was green. Good.

"Thank you guys for coming. He would be glad to see you all. I mean, he has memories with you guys. And even those who he didn't know, you guys still came."

Percy felt himself choke up, but he cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyway, I hope you guys know that he loved you guys. He loved our camp, and even though he wasn't always accepted, he was selfless and fought for us. Fought for me. Nico di Angelo was the most amazing demigod I know. He was brave and strong and even without that..."

Percy looked into the crowd and made eye contact with his friends, most of whom were tearing up.

"There was a side to him that only his friends knew. When he was just with us. He was kind, funny, witty, sometimes sarcastic, and sometimes just plain cuddly. He was a blend of all the good things I had in my life, and now... now he's not with me."

A cry broke out from Percy and the rose in his hand darkened as tears hit its delicate petals. 

"I loved him so much. He was worth a hundred of me and more. He was my angel, my everything. I proposed! Two days before he died, I proposed and he said yes. Gods, I should have realized he loved me sooner. I would've had more time!"

By then Percy was sobbing so hard he could hardly control himself and Jason had to go up and guide him down from the podium with a crying Hazel's help.

When the speeches were over and Nico's casket was to be buried, Percy requested that the casket be opened.

When it was, a miserable smile ghosted on Percy's face.

He wanted to close his eyes.

That way, he could pretend it was a nightmare and that when he opened his eyes, his angel would be there smiling at him.

"I hope you're okay Nico. I'll see you again."

The casket was closed and lowered as rain began to patter and heavy clouds began to accumulate.

That day, all friends and demigods, and people left for their homes with heavy hearts. 

When the night came, Percy found himself curled in his bed alone with Nico's pillow tightly cradled to his chest along with Nico's skull ring and new engagement ring knotted onto his camp necklace. 

Percy was miserable and as he closed his eyes, his last thought was of how out of all the ways he did not want Nico to die, on the battlefield was one of them.

 

 


End file.
